Radically Inverted Morality
by finem
Summary: Question: What does Sora have that Roxas doesn’t? Answer: Riku, but that won’t be true for long if Roxas has his way. RSR, RikuRoku onesided
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer:** I'm thinking about buying Sora and Roxas plushies…that could count as them being mine…

**Notes**: OMG! Why am I not finishing my gift-fic for **the.israel.project107**?!?!? Anyway, this has actually been sitting in my comp for several months. I just now finally figured out how to get from point A to Z properly and feel that I can get this done in a reasonable amount of time. Meh…and I swore not to post any new fics until I finished at least one of my currently posted ones ;

Right…So I was inspired to write an evil twin fic because…I don't know, I wanted to. I still love Roxy so he's not _really_ gonna be evil…just a little crazy…and lost. If this story takes, I'm already planning a sequel. Anyway! Read and enjoy!

**Warings:** Boys loving boys, crazy Roxas, language…that's about it.

-:-finem-:-

_An Evil Twin is someone who is equal to an existing character in all respects, except for a radically inverted morality._

_-Wikipedia(2006) "Evil Twin"_

**Radically Inverted Morality**

**-:- I -:-**

He thought he was dreaming at first. Through the chills of fever and roar of blood in his ears, he swore that for a moment there was the sound of movement, a body shifting through the underbrush, but then it was silent again. It was the foot to his abdomen, shoving him roughly to his back that let him know just who had found him.

"I gotta hand it to ya Sora," Roxas said grinning down at him. "People told me not to underestimate you, but I didn't listen. Figured that I would be the better judge considering how I am your twin and all. Looks like I was wrong."

Sora struggled to sit up, unwilling to give up without a fight even though he already knew it was hopeless. The gash on his arm was already badly swollen and leaking puss. His broken wrist and pulled shoulder had rendered his entire right side useless, and his aching lungs were not helping the situation. Every breath was labored, felt wet and wrong, and he knew his body was not getting enough oxygen. This on top of his other injuries left him with all the strength of a newborn kitten. As things were, he found that he was completely unable to move under his own power, and he knew that if Roxas left him where he was for another night, he would not survive to see the sun rise again.

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?" Sora croaked out, hoping to stall for time. Hoping that he would come up with something that could save him from his psychotic brother. Hoping for a miracle.

"Isn't that the million munny question," Roxas said gleefully as he moved to grab Sora under the arms. Sora gasped in pain at the abuse to his injured shoulder. "I wish that there were some noble or even vengeful reason for it, but," he paused a second as he dragged Sora the last foot or so to the edge of the stream they were at., "the truth is…I just hate you. You're annoying and mediocre and you don't deserve the life that you have. It should have been mine in the first place so really, this is just a small correction to a past mistake."

Sora began trembling with cold and terror as the water from the stream moved around his head, soaking his hair. He understood what was about to happen. Sora had already left the trail showing where he had climbed up the cliff and crawled into the forest. With his injuries, it would be easy to believe that he had come to the stream desperate for water and then collapsed into it, drowning because he was unable to lift himself out. It was completely plausible because he had been only a few inches from doing just that already.

"See bro," Roxas said smiling down at him cruelly, "that twin connection comin' in loud and clear! Isn't it nice to at least know what's coming? Give you some kind of peace?"

"Roxas," Sora began as his brother moved to roll his trembling body on its side. "Goddamnit Roxas, don't do this! I'm your brother—you're fucking _twin!_ You can't!"

"The way I see it, I lived 14 years just fine without you so…I think I'll manage again. Everyone has a hard time letting go, Sora so don't feel bad if you're scared, but y'know…if it'll make you feel any better," he leaned in close whispering into Sora's ear. "I'll make sure to take good care of Riku for you."

Sora only managed a glare full of impotent rage before he was shoved face down into the water. Roxas didn't even have to hold him because he really was just too weak to even roll over enough to get a proper gasp of air. He struggled for as long as he could, fighting desperately to save himself, but it was useless. His mouth was full of water, and with every struggle, more went down his throat and into his lungs. A familiar lethargy began to overtake his body as darkness ate away at his consciousness. He tried so hard to hold on, but it was useless. He couldn't believe that this was how he would die. That was the last though he had before water flooded his lungs and darkness took him.

-:- -:- -:-

_6 weeks earlier…_

-:- -:- -:-

Riku again glanced down at his watch as he walked the crowded corridors of his High School in search of his two best friends. He waved at the many students who called greetings to him, smiled, gave a wink every now and again making sure that his cool facade didn't slip. He was Student Body President after all, and it just wouldn't do for him to show any noticeable signs of the small panic attack playing racket ball with his heart.

He was used to keeping up this front. Aside from being one of the most popular people in the entire school, he was also the only son to one of the wealthiest families in their small island community and the pressure was always on for him to be completely in control of every situation he found himself in, which was why the small emergency that had popped up this morning was already threatening to give him an ulcer. Where the _hell_ were Kairi and Sora?

He stifled a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar head of auburn hair amongst a small group of chatting females. He caught the tail end of their conversation—something about a community service initiative— as Kairi spotted him and shot him a bright smile in greeting.

"Mornin', Riku!" Selphie chirped from Kairi's side as the other girls dispersed with furtive glances and quiet giggles. "I thought you'd be meeting with Principal Xemnas by now," she grinned. "Word on the street is that there's major trouble in SBC paradise." Riku smirked smugly down at the short brunette, silently willing her to spontaneously combust and be banished to the coldest corner of the 9th circle of hell.

"Check your sources Selph," he said meeting Kairi's eyes. "We've got everything under control." With that he continued down the hall, never breaking contact with Kairi. She took that as the cue it was and moved to follow.

"We'll catch up with you later, Selphie," she called over her shoulder. Kairi and Riku had been friends since they were small children. When Kairi was adopted by the Kiriana family about seven years before, Riku had been one of the first people to befriend her, back when she was still feeling displaced and awkward. She loved him like a brother and between his family connections and the fact that her adoptive father had eventually become the mayor of their town, the two were, for a time viewed as one of the most likely couples in the school. That was never to be, but the two were still very close, and it was easy for Kairi to look past the collected mask Riku always wore to see that he was anxious about something.

"Everything ok?" she asked him as they continued down the hall to the main entrance of their school.

"Mostly," he said not meeting her eyes and waving to some passing freshmen. "Just need to find Sora, too. Have you seen him yet?"

"Nope," she grinned, waving at a few of her own admirers. She was another of the most adored members of the school. Being top of her class for 3 years running, founder and President of the school's Honor Society, and the Mayor's daughter on top of that put her at equal standing to her silver-haired friend in the school's public eye.

"So do you really have things under control with the Council?" she asked lightly as they stepped out into the warm morning air.

"What," he laughed equally lightly, "you think I was lying to Selphie?" Kairi shot him a knowing smirk but refrained from commenting. Answering a question with a question. That pretty much meant 'no.'

They headed over to the large tropical trees in front of the school where they usually met up with their friends. No one else was there, but that didn't matter. They were only looking for one person, and even as they settled on the roots to wait for him, a familiar streak of brown, blue and red flashed through the front gate of the school to a loud round of shouts and applauds.

Sora was up to his usual this morning, speeding through the gates on his skateboard, doing flips and tricks for the small crowd of students who gathered every morning to greet him. He was wearing a blue and red sleeveless shirt, matching blue board shorts hanging low on his hips. Several students smiled and rolled their eyes laughing as he stopped in front of the tree where Riku and Kairi were waiting for him, flipping his board up and raising it above his head with a flourish as he faced his public. He bowed to the showering of cheers, then turned to Riku and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a very thorough kiss in greeting.

Kairi rolled her eyes skyward as the act was followed by the usual squeals and clicks of cell phone cameras as some of the more rabid Sora/Riku fangirls captured the moment between her two best friends. Sora had been the other person to befriend her when she was first adopted. The three had spent a great deal of time together growing up and as time progressed, they became closer and closer until they were very near inseparable. They made other friends and of course, spent time with other people, but the bond that they shared was like no other. They could drift in and out of each other's immediate lives and come back together as though they had never been apart. Even as the nature of their relationship changed over time, they were still close, which was why it was no surprise when Sora puller out of his greeting and stared at Riku, brows furrowed in mild concern.

"What's up?" he asked immediately picking up on Riku's mood. Beyond their romantic relationship, which had become official the previous year, Sora had known Riku even longer than Kairi had, and if Kairi had no problems noticing that there was something up with Riku, then of course Sora would notice immediately.

"Hey, can you guys come with me for a sec?" Without waiting for a reply, Riku began walking back towards the school, not rushing of course, but moving at a slightly quicker pace than his usual saunter. Riku had Sora's hand in his, and as he was pulled away, Sora grabbed hold of Kairi's hand dragging her along as well. The three moved like that for a little bit, dangling in a very undignified chain before Sora and Kairi managed to get their feet under them and catch up to walk side by side with Riku.

Now, under any other circumstance, one would think it rather…uncouth for such high status figures as Riku and Kairi to do something so undignified as to walk hand-in-hand as a (rather ungainly) human chain. Well, alone, this would be completely true. Riku and Kairi always held themselves with the utmost grace and dignity. The exception was when Sora was added to the equation. While Riku and Kairi were the resident Prince and Princess of the school, Sora was everyone's Golden Child, and he could practically get away with anything.

He wasn't at the top of his class, nor did he come from a particularly impressive family background. In fact, aside from being captain of the school's cross-country team, there was nothing obviously outstanding about Sora Holani. However, it was a well-known fact that there were few who met the boy with the too-blue eyes who didn't end up eventually liking him at some level. He wasn't idolized like Riku or hero-worshiped like Kairi. He was just Sora. Everyone's big/kid brother. His smile was enough to brighten anyone's day, and if anyone ever upset him, there were many who would be out for blood.

When Sora and Riku had decided to try out the couple thing, the school had been fairly scandalized. After all, everyone had assumed that Riku and Kairi were destined to be together. On the contrary, Kairi had been their strongest supporter in the awkward beginnings, and after people saw how adorable the two boys were together, and just how happy they were, their relationship became something as jealously coveted as Sora's dazzling smiles. The three friends remained inseparable, and soon, things settled down; it wasn't like Riku and Sora were the first gay couple the school had ever seen.

Now, as they approached the one year mark of their sometimes bumpy relationship they had somehow developed a fan following making it even more difficult for any of them to find a moment of peace. Riku grumbled inwardly about this as he confidently stepped to an empty classroom, opened the door and ushered his friends in. With a final glance over his shoulder, Riku followed them inside, shutting the door firmly behind him before turning to them and saying in a very controlled voice:

"I'm completely screwed." He let his mask of composure fall away as he sat down on a desk clasping his hands in front of him. "I need a _huge_ favor and you guys are the only ones I trust to do this right."

"Okaaay," Kairi said crossing her arms, brow furrowing. "Mind sharing a few more details before we sign our souls away?"

"Right," Riku ran his hands through his silvery hair and took a deep breath before continuing. "I got a call from Leon this morning. Apparently we have some major budgetary issues in the form of one missing Treasurer and a whole lot of un-kept records. We don't know how bad it is yet, but I have an emergency Council meeting in like 5 minutes to start trying to straighten this crap out." Sora and Kairi just nodded waiting to get to the part that involved them.

"I just remembered that I promised Principal Xemnas that I would show the new transfer student around this morning, but I can't now, so I was hoping that if you guys weren't busy, maybe one of you would be willing to show him around for me?" The last was spoken with a sort of hopeful cringe.

Sora and Kairi raised an eyebrow at each other before glaring at Riku.

"You're such a drama queen, Riku" Kairi muttered shaking her head.

"You should've just said so when we first met up," Sora said mussing Riku's hair before butting his head gently with his own and placing a teasing kiss on his nose. "Not a problem. We'll handle it."

"Great!" Riku exclaimed placing a brief kiss on his boyfriend's lips then pulling a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket. I just picked up his information so you guys can glance over it before meeting him." A slightly devious smirk pulled at his lips as he handed the page over to Sora without unfolding it.

"Looks like this one might be family," he laughed, and Sora looked down at the page with some confusion as he unfolded it. The name at the top read 'Holani, Roxas.'

"Another Holani?" Sora asked brows furrowing. Holani wasn't one of the more common names in their island community, and it definitely wasn't common on the mainland where this 'Roxas' was apparently from. Before Sora got very far, the sheet was snatched from his hands.

"Look you guys are even the same age," Kairi said in a teasing voice. "You sure you don't have a long lost twin brother, Sori?"

Sora rolled his eyes as the stupid nickname and snatched the page back from his friend glaring at her.

"I think I would know if I had a twin brother," he said trying to ignore the weird feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He _would_ know, wouldn't he? "And besides," he said triumphantly, "we can't be twins, different birthdays."

"Only one day apart," Riku chimed in reading over Sora's shoulder, "That happens sometimes if one twin is born just after midnight. I didn't even look at any of the rest of this. Sora, what if he really is your brother?"

"Then my mom has a lot of explaining to do," he mumbled, still studying the new boy's information. The moment was broken when Riku hissed a sudden explicative glancing at his watch.

"I'm late!" he said grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. "You're supposed to meet him at his locker at," he glanced at his watch again, "now. His locker number's on the sheet, gotta go!" and with a final flash of salon perfect silver layers, Riku hurried off to his next meeting. Sora and Kairi stared at the door where he left.

"That wasn't cutting things close or anything," Kairi quipped.

"That's our Riku," Sora said glancing over at her, "never satisfied unless he's doing something at the last possible second. We'd better go find this potential sibling of mine before we get Riku in trouble." Kairi nodded and they made their way back out into student traffic. Sora didn't really believe that this new student could really possible be his brother. Maybe a distant cousin that he didn't know about or something, but a twin brother? That kind of stuff didn't happen in real life…though he had to admit…there was part of him that thought the idea sounded pretty cool.

They rounded the corner where locker 103 was located to find its owner there as planned, a head of bleached blond spikes just visible beyond the open locker door. Sora grumbled a little inwardly. Bleached. He wouldn't be getting any clues from hair color then. Now there was only one way to tell if this kid really was a relative.

"Roxas Holani?" Kairi asked the locker door before Sora had a chance to. They stood waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, but a grumbled "yeah" was all they got. Kairi looked at Sora who shrugged before picking up the dropped conversation.

"We're here to show you around the school," he said. "It's a pretty big place. Easy to get lost y'know, so we've been assigned as your guides."

Roxas gave a noncommittal grunt in response hoping that the two 'greeters' standing there trying to talk to him would get the hint and go away. He didn't want baby-sitters. Just because he was new in school didn't mean he needed someone holing his hand and wiping is ass for him. Unfortunately, it seemed that the two teens weren't going anywhere any time soon, so he decided that the more direct approach would probably make this easier.

He slammed his locker closed, most scathing glare firmly in place as he turned to face the boy who was still cheerfully talking at him. Both were shocked out of their respective moods when their eyes met…eyes that were identical in every way. Sora's skin was darker from years in the sun of Destiny Islands, and Roxas' hair was bleached a rich honey blonde, but otherwise, they were completely identical, including the identical looks of shock on both of their faces.

Neither spoke. They just stood there staring at each other, completely dumbfounded. Kairi was the one to break the moment this time with a whispered,

"Sora, I think you mom has some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** I'm thinking about buying Sora and Roxas plushies…that could count as them being mine…

**Notes**: To the two of you who reviewed, **Angry Girl **and **Cookies of Lust, **here's what's going on. To anybody else who cares, here you go.

**Warings:** Boys loving boys, crazy Roxas, language…that's about it.

-:-finem-:-

**Radically Inverted Morality**

**-:- II -:-**

"No waaay…"

Lunchtime found Riku, Kairi, Sora and a very uncomfortable Roxas sitting among a group of gaping on-lookers, all of whom happened to be close friend of the trio. The gaping crowds of strangers were securely outside of the room where the smaller group was gathered to eat lunch as they always did. Tidus, one of the school's star Blitzball players, was currently in the process of studying Roxas' featured as if he were a new species of fungus.

"Do you mind?" Roxas snapped seriously irked at the kid's close proximity. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a really freaky coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass," Riku said from his place sitting on the desk in front of Sora's chair. "You're the same age, have the same last name, and the same face. There's no question that you're brothers. What you should be trying to figure out is why you were separated."

"I still can't believe it…I really have a twin…" Sora said with the same goofy grin he'd had since that morning. He had been in a state of giddy shock since meeting the other boy. Kairi had taken over showing Roxas around—thought the brooding blonde hadn't been particularly interested in anything that she said—and Sora had just continued staring. It wasn't until they made it to their homeroom that Sora snapped out of it enough to ask Roxas a few questions. He learned quickly that Roxas wasn't exactly the 'sharing is caring' type, but he did manage to get some information out of the other boy.

Apparently, he used to live with his father. His father had died at some point—though how Sora couldn't get out of him—and Roxas had been bouncing through the Social Services system for the past 6 years. His case worker had sent him to a home on the Destiny Islands in hopes that a change of environment from the his other homes in Twilight Town would help calm him down. Sora never did figure out what he needed calming from though.

He did, however, manage to put two and tow together to figure out that their parents must have separated and each taken one of them. He lived with his mother and had only seen his father in pictures. His heart fell at the realization that he would never get a chance to meet him now, but that was overshadowed by the joy of finding his brother. He had a twin brother! What were the chances?!

Roxas on the other hand wasn't so willing to accept that he had just stumbled upon a long lost twin on his first day of school. After years of living within a system that really didn't care much about him at all, Roxas prided himself in the knowledge that he was firmly grounded in reality, and things like that just didn't happen. Unfortunately his 'twin' was not so easily deterred. Sora had been giving him the stupidest grin all day, and it was really beginning to grate on his nerves. Now that he was with _Sora's_ friends, in _Sora's_ world while they all gaped and talked about and compared him to _Sora_, Roxas had just about had enough.

"_Look!_" he yelled suddenly as Selphie began pelting him with rapid-fire questions. "Could all of you just _back off!?_ There's no way I'm related to anything that…_perky_, and the quicker you losers get that through your skulls the better it'll be for all of us!" Sora's brows drew together in a slight frown at this and Axel burst out laughing.

"Oh, I think you just got burned Sora," he said still chuckling. "I like this kid." Roxas just glared at the boy with the freaky spiked red hair before standing.

"I'm outta here," he grumbled heading for the door. He didn't even know why he had stayed as long as he had. As he made his way out into the hall, a spike of irritation shot through him as he realized that he had been followed.

"Just come home with me," Sora's friendly voice called at his back. Roxas turned noticing the significantly more serious tone of his voice, but a confident smirk pulled the brunet's lips irritating Roxas further.

"You've seen pictures of your mother right?" An intensified glare was his only response. Taking that as a yes, Sora continued. "Then come home with me; come meet her, and don't try to tell me you don't want to. I can tell you hate all this foster care crap; twin connection kickin' in." Sora winked. "This is a shot at a real family again. Are you really gonna pass that up just because you think I'm a little irritating?" Roxas continued glaring, but Sora was un-phased.

"If I'm wrong about us—which I'm not, by the way—how can it hurt? I'll show you around town and you can go back to your life and never so much a look at me again if that's what you want." Roxas stared at him struggling with himself. Years of solitude had taught him that hope was poisonous to one's sanity and that in the end, it was best to just let it go, but he couldn't deny the tiny glimmer that was forming inside of him now. It had been so long since he felt like part of a family. After a few more moments of futile struggling, Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his back on Sora.

"Whatever," he called over his shoulder and suppressed another spike of irritation as he got the distinct impression that the other boy was laughing at him.

"I'll meet you at your locker after school, okay?" Sora called, and there was no mistaking the hint of humor in his voice. Roxas didn't respond and continued walking, doing his best to snuff out the growing hope inside of him.

-:- -:- -:-

True to his word, Sora showed up at Roxas' locker promptly after his 6th Period P.E. class, bright smile and all. Roxas stared at him flatly.

"Ready to go, bro?" he asked adjusting his bag over a shoulder.

"Don't call me that," he growled, "and I guess," His scowl remained firmly in place as he pulled a black and white skateboard from his locker and tucked it under an arm.

"You board," Sora commented, an unreadable grin stretching his lips. "You any good?"

"I might be," Roxas replied, meeting Sora's challenge head on. Sora just gave him an appraising scan with his eyes before turning.

"We'll see," he said and moved down the hall to the exit leaving Roxas to follow after him glaring daggers all the way.

They met a bunch of Sora's other friends outside the school gathered on the lawn under a large tropical tree. Riku was leaning against the trunk, standing on a tall root. He deftly leapt down when he saw the two boys approaching.

"Hey cutie," he purred as Sora stepped up to him. "I've got something long and hard for you." Sora responded to his words with a lecherous grin.

"And I'm gonna ride it hard, all the way home," he said taking his blue and black skateboard from his boyfriends hands. "Thanks for grabbing this for me!" he stood on his toes to steal a quick kiss. "Have fun figuring out your budget thing!" Riku gave a dry remark to that as he headed back to school waving goodbye to the others as he went. Sora and Roxas both dropped their boards and carefully made their way through the thinning crowd of students.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked blandly doing his best to sound like he didn't actually care.

"What? The budget thing?" Roxas grunted and affirmative. "Apparently the Student Council Treasurer ditched and left a mess behind. Since Riku's President, it's up to him to fix everything _and _work on finding a replacement."

"Fun."

"Riiight, if your idea of fun is spending almost every free hour you have at school in meetings with Teachers and Counselors. I've barely seen him all day." They rolled smoothly out onto the sidewalk in front of the school where there were fewer people.

"So you guys dating or whatever?" Roxas asked in the same flat voice, but Sora glanced at him and shot him a knowing smirk.

"He's hot, huh?" Roxas looked away denying the slight heat that colored his cheeks with every fiber of his being. "But yeah. It'll be a year next month. Valentine's Day." Roxas raised an eyebrow, looking back at Sora to check if he was serious. Sora just shrugged.

"Corny, I know, but at least this way we'll never forget an anniversary!" With that he kicked off hard picking up speed. "Try to keep up!" he called over his shoulder and they were off. Roxas refused to be shown up by this kid who he couldn't take seriously at all. Clenching his teeth and smirking slightly, he upped this own speed to catch up to Sora.

The two boys zipped through the streets of Paopu Grove, dodging pedestrians and benches, leaping over obstacles, grinding down rails. By the time Sora stopped them in front of a small blue and white house, they were both laughing and out of breath.

"Not bad," Sora gasped taking a puff from a small white inhaler. "You should come with us to one of the skate parks around here. We'd kill."

"You're asthmatic?" Roxas asked, still stuck on the inhaler that had appeared out of nowhere and returned just as quickly.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. "That a problem?"

"No," he replied, not even sure why he was saying anything. "I just used to be…grew out of it."

"Oh. Cool. Guess that means there's hope for me yet." He ignored the not-amused look Roxas shot him and grabbed the other boy by the wrist.

"C'mon. Mom should be home soon. Let's get started on dinner so we can have more time to talk." Roxas was feeling more and more like he should never have come to this house as Sora dragged him through the front door, but he knew that his fate was sealed as the door slammed shut behind them. He was stuck.

-:- -:- -:-

As it turned out, it was a good thing they had started dinner. Sora treated Roxas as though they were long time friends, telling him what to do, what to grab and where to find it. It gave Roxas an odd feeling inside; something familiar, like a distant memory. They were just putting the salad in the refrigerator when Sora's mother arrived home and when she walked into the kitchen to find the two boys there working together, she froze on the spot in a state of shock. Roxas looked up at her as well, and froze. He hadn't wanted to believe, but it really was her. Until that moment, she had only been a face in pictures; a name, Rie, and a vague impression of mostly forgotten emotions. Roxas had dreamed of meeting her one day long ago when he still harbored feelings like hope and possibility, but he had given up on those long ago. But now…somehow, here he stood staring in shocked silence at his mother.

The shock only lasted a moment and then, with a choked cry, she had rushed Roxas, pulling him into a fierce embrace the like of which Roxas had never experienced in his entire life; a mother's hug…a mother's love. As he felt her trembling and quiet sobs, something in his chest seemed to give way and he found himself hiding his tears against her shoulder. After a long moment of holding him and crying, she reached a hand out and drew Sora into the embrace. Roxas did his best to suppress the wave of irritation that his twin (he really couldn't deny it anymore) was taking attention from his moment, but then Sora threw an arm around his back squeezing tight, and any irritation he may have felt vanished. It was a bit of an awkward hug with all three of them clutching at each other at once, but it felt like family; it felt like home. That was a feeling that Roxas hadn't experienced for a very long time.

They sat down that night to a simple dinner of chilled pasta in a diced tomato and basil sauce with a salad then talked. The twins learned of their parent's messy break-up early in their relationship; of how they were discussing how to handle custody of their sons; of how their father had left one night without warning taking an 18 month old Roxas with him. Rie had been left with next to nothing; no means of supporting her remaining child, no clue as to where her husband had taken her other son, and no clue what to do next. She had obviously managed somehow, but she had lost all hope of ever seeing Roxas again.

Roxas took all of this in thinking how strange it was. A simple matter of chance had determined how both his and Sora's lives had played out. It had been 50:50. Two twins, two parents and each parent got one. He just as easily could have ended up with their mom instead of Sora, and as he looked at the close relationship that clearly existed between mother and son, as he thought about the friends that Sora had at school and how clearly well-loved he was by everyone, Roxas couldn't help the wave of jealously that flooded through his chest. While he had been out there alone, searching for something that he didn't even understand, Sora had been here enjoying their mother and his friends and the ever-summer that existed on the islands. It could have been Roxas who had it all.

It wasn't fair.

-:- -:- -:-

ya, I'd be pretty irked too…but still. Life happens. **Reviews** are my inspiration, which leads to writing, which leads to faster updates. Go ahead…inspire me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard Disclaimer:** I own an awesome Sora figurine! So yes I own…_a_ Sora…but I guess I still don't really own him. Dang it DiSqueenix…

**Warings:** Boys loving boys, crazy Roxas, language…that's about it.

-:-finem-:-

**Radically Inverted Morality**

**-:- III -:-**

By the end of the week, Rie had finalized the paperwork proving that she was Roxas' biological mother and had full custody rights to her son, and Roxas found himself rooming with his twin brother in the small house where they lived. It wasn't the nightmare that he had expected it to be. There was just…_something_ about Sora. He was almost a completely different person away from school. At home, he was a lot more subdued, not quiet really, but he just didn't seem to radiate the beams of energy he did around other people. He was just kind of…warm. The optimism that had seemed so irritation in the beginning just didn't seem so bad after only a few hours under the same roof with him.

Roxas was only mildly disturbed to find that he and Sora really had a lot in common despite their separate upbringings. Sora liked to talk to him, even though Roxas rarely offered much in response, but the things the brunet said, the feelings he expressed…they all spoke to something deep inside, and Roxas slowly began truly feeling that he was connected to his brother on a deeper level.

"I still can't believe this," Sora murmured into the darkness as they were going to bed Thursday night. "I've always felt like there was something missing…someone I was supposed to be looking for, and now, here you are." Roxas took the words in and contemplated the warmth that filled his heart. The feeling was mutual. He'd been searching so long he'd given up hope of ever finding what it was he'd been looking for, but by some random twist of fate, here he lay in a home with a family. His _real_ family. It was more that Roxas ever imagined he would have. So many thoughts and feelings swirled through him at Sora's words, but all he offered in return was a grumbled:

"Go to sleep Sora, we have to be up early." There was a slight pause and then,

"G'night, bro." Roxas could hear the smile in his words. It was probably a mirror of the smile on his own face.

-:- -:- -:-

Roxas had taken to spending his lunch hour with Sora and the rest of his friends. He still wasn't the most social butterfly in the bunch, but he liked being able to be around his twin. Even if they weren't interacting, it was a good feeling to know that he had family close. It was a new feeling for Roxas, but it was one that he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind adjusting to one bit.

He couldn't deny that it wasn't just Sora that kept his attention when he spent time with the group. He was completely enthralled with Sora's silver-haired angel of a boyfriend. Riku was the epitome of perfection in Roxas' eyes though he would bite his tongue and drown himself in his own blood before admitting that to anyone. Riku's poise and confidence in interacting with the rest of the student body, his revealed vulnerability when around only his closest friends, everything about the older boy spoke to things that Roxas didn't fully understand, and every time he saw him with Sora a foreign emotion squeezed at his heart. It was perplexing.

He also saw the way that Sora and Riku interacted with Kairi. In his years within the foster care system, Roxas had never seen friends so close. In the world where he'd grown up, everyone was on their own. Someone who was a friend one moment could be an enemy at the next. A lot of kids his age in the system just had a lot of issues, and Roxas had quickly learned that he had to look out for himself if he wanted to survive with his sanity intact.

He once again found himself wondering how things would have been different if his father had chosen Sora instead of him. Would Roxas be the one Riku had fallen for? Would he be the third part of the inseparable trio? If he and Sora really were twins, then it seemed likely that everything Sora had now would have been his instead. As before, Roxas had to fight off the wave of jealousy that flashed through him at that thought. It wasn't Sora's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It had been simple rotten luck. Nothing more.

Today Sora, Kairi and Roxas were spending lunch in the student council office with Riku and the rest of his executive board; Axel, who was secretary and a blonde girl named Naminé who was the Vice-President. Riku was sitting in front of a computer, dozens of papers spread out around him, a look of absolute distress and bewilderment marring his usually smooth features. He was almost pulling his hair out. Sora had walked up behind him and was kneading his tense muscles with strong hands.

"Babe, you have to calm down," he said soothingly, "You look like you're about to pop something." Riku did relax a little at Sora's words, but the situation was far too screwed for him to relax completely.

"Luxord was smart to run after doing this," he ground out between clenched teeth. "If I ever see that rat bastard again I'm going to introduce his face to every sharp and boney piece of my anatomy."

"Is it really that bad?" Sora asked eyeing the mess in front of his boyfriend with concern.

"We just got the official transaction records from the bank," Riku sighed. "Based on what we can figure out, it looks like he was using the schools money to run a gambling ring or something around Blitzball games."

"Don't tell me he blew all of our money gambling!" Kairi exclaimed from Riku's other side.

"No. I would have hunted the asshole down myself and murdered him if that were the case. Our money's still there, but everything's scattered and fragmented to hell and back. There are receipts for half the clubs on campus waiting to get reimbursed, but there's no way to know how much money we actually have until we get all of these records straightened out." Riku ran his hands through his hair feeling the tension headache he already had steadily building as he thought about the situation and put it into words.

"I've got the Cheerleaders, Volleyball team, Drama Club, and Forensics Club all breathing down my neck for money that they're owed, the Council's supposed to start planning and ordering for the Valentine's Dance coming up, your cross country team needs money for the 10K run you guys have coming up," Riku said speaking directly to Sora for that, "but all of our funds are frozen until we can reconstruct the budget, and if we want to get any of the things we need for any of the events we've got coming up in the next month, all of this has to be figured out by the end of the weekend!"

Riku continued ranting about all the crap he had to do as well as all the things the rest of his council had on their plates. Sora had climbed onto the back of the chair that Riku was sitting in, stroking his fingers soothingly through silky silver hair as Riku rested his head on one of his thighs. Riku's voice was dull as he continued listing his mounting responsibilities.

"I don't know what we're gonna do," he finally concluded.

"What about you guys," Roxas asked Axel and Naminé who had been silent through the whole rant.

"I'm not very good with computers, so I wouldn't know what to do." Naminé admitted with a blush.

"And beyond online gaming and Word, I'm not very useful either," Axel admitted, "Besides, I'm out of town this weekend. Family Reunion over in Twilight Town." Roxas glared at the redhead who answered it with a smirk and a shrug. Roxas ripped his eyes away to stare down at the papers on the desk.

"So, wait," he said, speaking into the tense silence that filled the room. "Really, all you need is to organize this data, right?"

"You say that as if it's simple or something," Riku sighed. "This is no small budget we're dealing with here. This council runs like a small corporation. There are about 50 pages of numbers here, and we were only provided print-outs; no electronic copies. Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to input all of this into a spreadsheet, let alone have it make sense?" Roxas eyed the data again critically.

"If we had a couple of computers and a little help, we could pull it off by the end of the weekend."

"We?" Sora asked grinning. "You mean you're offering to help?" Roxas realized that he was letting his tough guy demeanor slip and promptly tried for a defensive scowl. Unfortunately it came out as more of a petulant pout.

"Look," he said, "I just don't think anyone should ever look that pathetic." He gestured at Riku to prove his point.

"Roxy, babe. That's a pout cute enough to rival Sora's," Axel suddenly said draping an arm around the blond's shoulders and giving his out-thrust bottom lip a little poke. Roxas felt his cheeks warm at the other boy's close proximity, and spun out of Axel's hold.

"Did I say you could touch me, freak?" he snapped, glaring and crossing his arms defensively to hide how flustered he was.

"And with a blush like that…" Axel let the sentence hang shooting Roxas a fiery grin. Roxas glared and promptly turned his attention back to Riku who had a sexy smirk pulling at his lips as he had watched the interaction.

"So Roxas," Riku said lifting his head from Sora's lap. "You really think you can straighten this out in just two days?" He asked indicating the mess in front of him. "Because if you can, I'm prepared to offer you the Treasurer position on my Executive Board."

Looking into Riku's sincere and amazingly blue-green eyes, Roxas felt that he wouldn't be able to refuse even if he'd wanted to. Riku was irresistible. The more time he spent with the boy, the more he realized it. Roxas met Riku's smirk with a cocky smirk of his own. He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to get that data sorted in the two days he'd been given. If it meant becoming one of Riku's executives and spending more time with him, then Roxas knew that whatever work it would take would be more than worth it in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard Disclaimer:** Not mine! No money! No sue!!!! Onegaishimas…

**Notes: **Last pre-written chapter…gonna have to start working on this story again now…

**Warings:** Boys loving boys, crazy Roxas, language…that's about it.

-:-finem-:-

**Radically Inverted Morality**

**-:- I****V**** -:-**

Roxas was a godsend. Between his knowledge of spreadsheets and no-nonsense attitude, he had all of them working like clockwork by the end of their first hour together. Riku's house was their base of operation, a pair of laptops from Riku and Kairi their tools of the trade. He faced the whole thing almost like a military operation, breaking down assignments and requirements with an efficiency worthy of any admiral in the defense force.

"Sora, Kairi, you're in charge of data input," he said handing over the pile of bank records. "The first thing we have to do is get rid of all this paper. The data is useless to us like this. I'll get to work constructing a spreadsheet that will do all the summations and charting that we'll need when it comes time to analyze. When you guys are done, we'll link computers, transfer the information and plug it into the spreadsheet. Simple enough. Since you won't be here for any of this Riku, I'm gonna need you to be prepared to take over for analysis. I can play with the numbers but I won't really know what any of it means without you."

"I think I'm already ready to offer you the job, Roxas," Riku said from his place leaning against the wall. Roxas couldn't help but note how well his relaxed posture displayed his natural grace, or how the late morning light streaming from the window seemed to almost make his pale skin glow. Riku was wearing only a pair of loose fitting beige cotton pants that hung low on his hips and a white tank top that molded to the shape of his abdomen, not yet dressed for the other commitments he had for the day.

Roxas kept his face completely neutral as their eyes met, but the intensity of his stare must have given him away.

A slow, cocky smirk began pulling at the other boy's lips, a smirk that sent heat coursing through Roxas' veins, and Roxas knew that he was caught. Riku knew.

"I feel confident leaving this in your hands while I take care of other business today," he said, pushing away from the wall and walking sinuously over to drape himself around Sora's shoulders where he and Kairi were pouring over the pages in front of them. Sora gave a small yelp when Riku nipped at his neck lightly, smiling over at his boyfriend a moment later.

"I'll see you later, babe," Riku told him quietly, and Roxas watched, fuming quietly as they shared a tender kiss, Riku looking up at him and smirking again before exiting the room. The bastard. He'd done that on purpose. He knew that Roxas was attracted to him and he intentionally fell all over Sora just to what? Prove a point? Make his preference clear? Like Roxas needed the reminder. He'd spent almost every free moment of his life since finding his family in the presence of Sora and his friends. Roxas knew by now how strongly the two felt for each other.

Still...

That nagging thought was back. There were so many what-ifs, so many could-have-beens. He and Sora were twins. It stood to reason that if his father had taken Sora instead, it would be Roxas who Riku was draping himself over, Roxas who would be sharing passionate kisses with him in the mornings, Roxas who'd have the freedom to run his hands over that firm body, fingers through that silky silver hair. But that wasn't the case. Things had happened the way they had, and at this point, there wasn't much that Roxas could do about it.

"Let's get started," he said, looking up at his brother, and as was becoming more and more common, shoving the darker thoughts aside. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

-:- -:- -:-

"I'm gonna kill him," Riku snarled from his place on the floor the next day. "He's going to wish the cops had found him instead by the time I'm done with him."

As predicted, it had taken the better part of the day to get the sorting of information taken care of. Sora and Kairi has dutifully worked at appeasing the gods of Excel in hopes that the sometimes temperamental program would go easy them, and Roxas had called on skills he'd almost forgotten he had to create the equations they would need to properly be able to see what the numbers really meant. There were plenty of false starts, blank stares and calls to Riku before everything was working out the way they were supposed to.

Riku had come back from the luncheon he'd been required to attend around 4 and found Kairi and Sora collapsed on the floor practically twitching and foaming at the mouth, Roxas angrily plugging away at Riku's laptop, looking about five seconds away from throwing it out the window. Riku had left around 10 that morning, and they had been working with few breaks ever since. Not the healthiest work ethic in the world.

Fearing for his friends' sanity, Riku had declared work done after the last equation was made in Roxas' beautifully crafted spreadsheet and taken them all out for dinner, putting off the data insertion and analysis for the next day. They'd enjoyed a lovely evening out, free of budgets or computers or any of the other things that seemed to cause the other three to twitch when mentioned. Everything had been great...and then the morning came. The analysis was complete, and Riku was not happy with what he saw.

"How bad is it?" Sora asked, resting his chin on Riku's shoulder to see what the older boy was seeing on the screen of his laptop.

"Bad," Riku said, the word falling from his lips and landing like lead. "This wasn't just shoddy bookkeeping, it was a smoke screen. That asshole has been shaving off bits and pieces of our reserve funds since the beginning of the year!"

"What? How?" Kairi asked, brows creased as she rolled over from her place on the bed.

"All of the reimbursement forms he's been turning in. He made it look like the money was coming from our main account, god, even fabricated documents to make it seem legit, but he was really pulling from reserves, probably pocketing the money for himself because half of our emergency account, gone!" He threw his hands up in the air, falling back and allowing Sora to wrap his arms around his waist soothingly.

Roxas sat watching the scene go on with flat eyes; Riku ranting, Kairi looking concerned, Sora offering comfort. It all washed over his fuzzy brain like water, leaving trace remnants but generally just flowing by. He hadn't slept very well the night before. There had been...distractions beyond his control preventing it. He had learned something fairly interesting however, and it left him thinking; mind buzzing.

Riku's home was huge with plenty of guest rooms for the frequent visitors his family entertained. Riku had a corner of rooms for himself where he could entertain guests of his own meaning that it wasn't a problem for all of them to have their own rooms when it was decided that rather than going home and coming back, they'd just spend the night. Roxas and Kairi got separate rooms, Sora and Riku shared. This came as no shock as they were a well-established couple, and Roxas' mind played out what would likely happen under their sheets. He'd felt that knot of jealous envy grow a little bigger as he tried to force the thoughts out of his mind, closing his eyes to sleep.

It was about half an hour later when he felt the first shiver of sensation, and his eyes snapped open, a shuddering gasp escaping his lips. What _was_ that? It came again; a ghost, a flutter, heat flushing his skin as blood rushed down to flood between his legs. He released a small whimper as sensation overcame him again. What the _hell_ was going on!? It hit him suddenly as his eyes fell closed. There was a flash of silver and aquamarine, a taste of sunshine on his tongue and his thoughts were filled with Sora, his twin brother...who was alone with his boyfriend in the room next-door.

His throat tightened, holding back a moan as a particularly intense spike of pleasure pulsed through him, squirming on his bed as the sensations intensified. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He'd done his share of experimentation during his years going from home to home, but this was...this was unique. The fullness in his heart was like nothing he'd ever imagined even if the feelings weren't his own, and it made him _want _for things that he couldn't even properly name. He'd read somewhere about twins being able to share experiences sometimes, but he'd never imagined it would happen to him, never thought that it would be like this. And in the moment that he felt phantom lips close over the aching heat of his erection, it hit him that this was Riku. It was Riku causing all of this pleasure, phantom as it was, and knowing this, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the sensations as they came.

He could almost, _almost_ feel warm hands kneading the flesh of his ass, almost smell the familiar scent of Riku's cologne. He imagined pulling roughly at silvery hair, the grunt of approval that sent ripples of pleasure across his engorged head, buried deep in the wet cavern of Riku's throat. It was almost real...so close…_so close…._ But when the pleasure became too intense, when he found himself shaking and twitching, _aching_ with impending release, when he did finally gasp out, spilling himself into his now damp boxers, reality came crashing back…

…and he was alone.

Riku wasn't his to have. He belonged only to Sora.

It wasn't fair. What did Sora have that Roxas didn't? It had been luck of the draw; one twin stays the other goes. So simple...so stupid, but in the end, it was Riku and Sora not Riku and Roxas and it seemed that things would be staying that way for the time being.

"...which means we're going to have to completely re-write the budget, and make cuts like crazy!" Riku was saying as he finished his rant, now on his feet with Kairi and Sora watching him from the bed. Roxas looked up when the older boy turned to him, challenge gleaming in his eyes. "So what do you say, Rox?" he asked. "You got the rocks to take this on?"

Roxas ran his eyes over Riku's body taking in the smooth planes of his skin and well-defined muscles. He wasn't sure if the double meaning behind the question was intentional, but Roxas took it as a completely different challenge all the same. Riku may belong to Sora for now, but that didn't mean that Roxas couldn't convince him that maybe he was with the wrong twin. Hours in meetings, time spent pouring over budgets and figures together... Yes. Roxas was sure that he could play the situation to best advantage. If there was one thing he'd learned about life, it was that the strong took and the weak lost. Eying his twin, with his carefree smiles and open heart, Roxas knew who was the stronger between them.

Turning back to Riku, he gave a calculating smirk, and nodded.


End file.
